Two May
by YuMi Project
Summary: Ini Hardiknas! Hardiknas! Hardiknas! Hardiknas! Hardiknas! *plak* Gimana jadinya kalo Minato dkk mengikuti upacara saat Hardiknas?


**Halo halo halo! YuMi Project ngeluarin one-shoot lagi. Sebenernya sih dalam rangka menyelesaikan tantangan fanfic (?) 'Two May'. Selain itu, fanfic ini sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan author gara-gara upacara yang nyebelin. Hahaha...**

**Emang lewat dari event hardiknas sih... tapi ini (sebagian) beneran pengalamannya author pas lagi ngikutin upacara peringatan hardiknas loh... hahaha. *dilempar pohon mangga***

**Btw, dijamin humornya garing nih (malah ada yang diambil dari San Kokoro no Ma =3=), hahaha, lagi pusing sih authornya (alesan...) **

**Yah... tanpa banyak bacot lagi, mending lanjut sajalah, hahaha. *digaplok* (kebanyakan ketawa nih authornya)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two May (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tanggal 2 Mei, hari pendidikan nasional. Semua sekolah mengadakan upacara untuk memperingatinya, tak terkecuali Gekkoukan High.

Saat ini di Gekkoukan High, kelas 2-F, jam 6.10...

"Ebuseeet! Semua guru tuh ternyata sarap ya!" teriak Junpei dengan super kencang.

"Hush! Jangan kurang ajar lu sama guru, Stupei!" seru Yukari, "Kalo kualat baru tau rasa lu!"

"Iya, betul tuh," kata Minato yang baru bangun dari terusan tidurnya, "lu bacot banget sih, ngeganggu tidur gue aja!"

"Abis...gue sebel banget sama gurunya! Masa disuruh dateng jam 6.15? Padahal biasanya juga dateng jam 7, gimana gak kesel coba?" geram Junpei.

"Ya udah sih, terima nasib aja kenapa?" tanya Minako yang lagi mainin laptopnya, "Kita tuh harus menghargai semua perintah guru! Guru itu kan orang yang sudah mengajari kita ilmu yang bermanfaat, guru adalah pahlawan tanda jasa!"

"Weis, kata-katanya... menyentuh,"

"Ya udah, terus kenapa?"

"Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa lagi,"

"Duh...kalian ini bisa diem nggak sih?" tanya Minato yang masih mebenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya, "Gue masih ngantuk tau, mau terusin tidur lagi nih,"

"Ya udah, terusin lagi aja tidur lu sana," kata Junpei, "kalo gue sih mau nerusin baca majalah lagi,"

"Baca majalah apa?" tanya Yukari yang lagi sms-an sama temennya.

"Tentu aja dong, MAJALAH PLAYBOY! Hahahaha!"

All : *sweatdropped*

"Junpei...lu tahu nggak sih kalau sekolah kita itu melarang membawa majalah porno dan sejenisnya ke dalam sekolah?" tanya Minako.

"Nggak," jawab Junpei, "memang ada peraturannya?"

"Ada, kan sering banget disebut-sebut di 'Ikrar Siswa/Siswi Gekkoukan High' setiap pagi,"

"Minako, maklum kalau Stupei nggak ngedengirin ikrar," kata Yukari, "kan dia itu seringnya molor pas lagi jam pelajaran,"

"Oh iya, aku lupa =="

"Tau nggak sih? Ini tuh gara-gara kepala sekolahnya ganti!" teriak Junpei dengan super duper keras, "Lagian alay banget pake ikrar segala! Padahal sama kepala sekolah yang sebelumnya nggak ada yang kayak begituan!"

"Junpei... itu namanya penghinaan tau!" teriak Minako yang masih ngelanjutin mengetik fanfictionnya, "Nanti ketauan lewat CCTV lho kalau lo memberontak,"

"Boro-boro memberontak, baca majalah playboy di sekolah aja pasti nanti dihukum," tambah Yukari.

"Tenang! Kalau itu sih gue punya cara yang bagus!" seru Junpei.

"Hah? Cara apa?" tanya Minako dan Yukari barengan.

"Sembunyiin aja majalahnya di balik buku pelajaran, pasti dari sana keliatannya lagi belajar!" jawab Junpei dengan bangga. (Perhatian : jangan ditiru di sekolah ya... =,=)

All : GUBRAAAK! *jatoh ala anime jadul*

"WOOOY! KALIAN TUH PADA BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH? NGEGANGGU TIDUR GUE AJAAA!" teriak Minato penuh emosi.

Junpei : langsung mulai ngebaca majalah playboy

Yukari : langsung pura-pura sibuk sms-an

Minako : langsung nerusin fanfiction

Minato : langsung nerusin molornya (LANGSUUUNG?)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...at 6.50<p>

Semua siswa dan siswi Gekkoukan High sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang lagi tidur (baca: koid), ngegosip, nerusin fanfiction, bahkan sampai membaca majalah playboy sambil ngupil!

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman guru yang dipancarkan oleh speaker di setiap kelas. "Kepada seluruh siswa kelas 2, harap sekarang juga berkumpul di lapangan karena sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke lapangan Iwatodai. Sekali lagi..."

"GYAAAA! TUH KAN BENER APA GUE BILANG! PALING JUGA MULAINYA MENDEKATI JAM TUJUH! KALO TAU GINI SIH MENDING GUE DATENG KAYAK BIASA!" teriak Junpei sambil membanting majalahnya.

"Eh, semangka! Emangnya lu pernah ngomong kayak begitu?" tanya Yukari. (semangka... aduh malah kebawa nih san kokoro no ma-nya ==)

"PERNAH! DALAM KEPLONTOSAN BOTAKNYA KEPALA GUE! eh salah, DALAM MIMPI LO!"

"Eh, tapi si Minato masih molor tuh =="

"Halah! Mikirin Minato melulu! Sekali-sekali pikirin dong keplontosan, eh, diri gue!"

"Lu mah nggak pantes buat dipikirin, mending mikirin kebotakan alami lu yang dari lahir itu," tambah Minako yang lagi membangunkan Minato.

"BANZAIIIII!" lindur Minato sambil mengangkat tangan setinggi mungkin dan menyebabkan efek bau ketek busuk, "ADA LUBANG BESAAAAAR!"

"Wuih, kayaknya si Minato lagi mimpi yang bokep-bokep tuh," bisik Junpei.

"LUBANG HIDUNG JUNPEI BESAAAAR! MIRIP BABIIII!"

"Wkwkwkwk, ternyata si Minato lagi mimpiin lubang idung lu tuh semangka!" teriak Yukari yang nggak bisa berhenti ketawa.

"Wakakakak! Junpei mirip babi katanya! Wahahaha!" teriak Minako yang juga nggak bisa berhenti ketawa.

Minato mulai ngelindur lagi, "JUNPEI BOTAAAK! MIRIP MONYEEEET!"

"WOIIII! PENGHINAAN TUH!" teriak Junpei, "MONYET KAN MASIH PUNYA RAMBUUUT!"

"Gyahahahaha! Si Junpei ngaku kalo dia monyet! Hahahahaha!" teriak Yukari yang suara tawaannya makin max.

Dan...Minato masih ngelindur lagi, "JUNPEI GOBLOOOK! MIRIP ANJING GUK GUUUK!"

"Nah! Ini baru namanya penghinaan!" seru Junpei.

"Yee... dia baru nyadar sekarang!" teriak Yukari dan Minako.

Akhirnya Junpei mendekati Minato untuk membangunkan Minato dengan cara memukulnya dengan gulungan majalah nista itu. Dan tiba-tiba...

JDER!

GUBRAK!

CES...

Junpei Iori telah koid di tempat karena pukulan Minato yang super dahsyatnya kuat gila (alay nih).

Dan tiba-tiba pula... messes, eh, Miss Toriumi datang ke kelas 2-F!

"WOOOY! PARA SISWA NISTAA! CEPET TURUN KE BAWAH KALO GAK MAU DAPET CIUMAN MAUT GUEEE!" teriak Miss Toriumi pake toa.

Akhirnya para Murid kelas 2-F turun ke bawah, kecuali Minato yang masih tidur.

"WOOOOY! DENGER GAK SIH? GUE BILANG TURUN KE BAWAH SEKARANG JUGAAAAA!" teriak Miss Toriumi yang suara toa-nya sudah sampai super maximal.

"Eh, oh iya!"

Minato akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung lari menuju ke bawah, di mana teman dan adiknya menunggu di sana.

* * *

><p>Di lapangan Gekkoukan High, semua siswa dan siswi kelas 2 telah berkumpul di sana. Minako terlihat sedang mencari seseorang, Junpei masih sibuk mengobati dagunya yang masih sakit, Yukari dan Aigis main Jankenpon (suit jepang gunting, batu, kertas), sedangkan Minato mendengarkan lagu Breakin' Through sambil menemani Minako.<p>

Junpei's Activity :

"Aduh, gila tonjokan si Minato keras banget," kata Junpei yang masih mengobati dagunya pake amplas (?).

Yukari and Aigis' Activity :

Yukari main suit jepang dengan Aigis. Yukari mengeluarkan kertas sedangkan Aigis mengeluarkan batu.

"Aku tampar ya," kata Yukari yang sedang menampar Aigis.

JAN KEN PON!

Aigis mengeluarkan batu sedangkan Yukari mengeluarkan gunting.

"Yukari-san, aku pukul ya," kata Aigis yang memukul Yukari pelan tapi terasa super kencang.

Alhasil, Yukari dapat benjolan yang super besar dari Aigis.

Paranormal Activity *dilempar mba kunti* Minato and Minako's Activity:

Minako menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan bila dilihat dari gerak-geriknya tersebut terlihat bahwa ia sedang mencari seseorang.

"Minako, lagi cari siapa?" tanya Minato.

"Nggak, aku lagi nggak nyari siapa-siapa kok!" jawab Minako.

"Ketauan lagi ngibul,"

"Nggak lagi ngibul kok!"

"Iya, iya, enggak lagi ngibul,"

"Emang enggak,"

"Iya deuh, enggak,"

"Emang nggak lagi ngibul!"

"IYA! Wateper dah! (gila abal nih bahasa)" tiba-tiba muncul urat kemurkaan (?) di muka Minato, "Jangan-jangan kamu lagi nunggu Shinjiro-senpai ya?"

Seketika muka Minako menjadi memerah seperti kepiting rebus,"Eeeh, kok tau sih?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Ya iyalah, mana ada sih cewek yang nggak ngehawatirin pacarnya?"

"Aiiiih! 'Pacar' katanyaaa! Masih 'calon' tauuu!" teriak Minako sambil memukul-mukul gaje punggung Minato sampai encok. *digaplok*

"Iya iya bercanda kok, hahahaha," kata Minato yang masih encok.

"Kakak tahu nggak di mana Shinjiro-senpai?"

"Kalau nggak salah, Shinjiro-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, dan Mitsuru-senpai habis selesai ujian nasional, jadi pada libur semua,"

"Yah, padahal aku mau nanya pelajaran PKK," keluh Minako yang daritadi mencari Shinjiro.

"Mau tanya pelajaran PKK atau mau minta dimasakin?" sindir Minato.

"Iiiiih, kakak jangan begitu deh!"

Akhirnya Minato dan Minako pun menunggu pengumuman dari guru mereka.

* * *

><p>(Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian)<p>

"Pengumuman, kepada semua siswa dan siswi kelas 2 Gekkoukan High diharapkan segera menuju ke Lapangan Iwatodai," terdengar sebuah pengumuman dari speaker di lapangan Gekkoukan High.

TING TONG

"Maaf tombol tidak sengaja tertekan,"

TONG TING TONG

"Maaf, belnya rusak,"

TING TING TONGTONG...

DUAR!

Terlihat dari luar, satu ruangan meledak karena bel rusak dan guru yang ada di ruang speaker pun mental sampai keluar jendela dari lantai 6, alhasil semua murid Gekkoukan High ber-jawsdropped ria.

* * *

><p>Para murid menuju ke lapangan Iwatodai, di perjalanan ada yang ngegosip, ada yang main handphone, ada yang ngupil, ada yang dengar lagu, dan ada juga yang lari kemudian jatuh terus nangis (?).<p>

"MINAKO-CHAN! MINATO-KUN!" teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"FUUKA-CHAN!" teriak Minako pada saat ia menoleh ke belakang, "Kok, kamu lama sih? Dari tadi aku nungguin kamu,"

"Maaf, tadi aku disuruh wali kelasku untuk memberikan foto kopian, " jelas Fuuka yang (saking capeknya) menghasilkan 3 liter keringat *plak!*.

"Pasti capek, jalan bareng kita saja," ajak Minato.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu, Minato-kun, Minako-chan!" seru Fuuka dengan gugup, "Minako, tumben kamu jalan bareng kakakmu,"

"Iya, soalnya tadi Yukari jalan bareng Aigis, terus Stupei masih nyembuhin lukanya," jelas Minako.

"HAH?" teriak Minato dan Fuuka.

"Loh, kakak nggak nyadar tadi tonjok Stupei?" tanya Minako.

"Nggak, seingatku aku hanya memukul karung," jawab Minato seingat yang ia bisa.

* * *

><p>Para siswa siswi dan guru Gekkoukan High akhirnya sampai di Lapangan Iwatodai. Di sana berkumpul tentara angkatan darat, angkatan udara, angkatan laut, dan angkatan akhirat (what the?). Di sana ada kelompok vocal dari sekolah lain, Iwatodai Marching Band untuk musik, dan pasukan tentara untuk mengibarkan bendera, dan lain-lain.<p>

Minako dan Fuuka sedang asyik mengobrol sambil mencari barisan, Minato menemani mereka berdua sambil mendengarkan lagu Cantarella dari Vocaloid (?), Yukari dan Aigis sedang bertawuran ria, sedangkan Junpei sedang keganjenan merayu cewek kelas sebelah. Minako ingin menanyakan jam berapa sekarang tapi karena ia dan Minato tidak punya jam, akhirnya ia menanyakan kepada salah satu siswa dari sekolah lain.

"Dik, sekarang jam berapa ya?" tanya Minako ke salah seorang siswa SMP.

"Sekarang jam 7.30," jawab siswa berambut pendek dan berwarna coklat.

"Makasih ya,"

"Kak, cantik bener sih, kenalan dong, kalo perlu godain ya sekalian,"

Tiba-tiba...

DUG!

"JANGAN COBA-COBA MERAYU ADEK GUA!" teriak Minato dari belakang pemuda itu.

"AMPUN BANG!" kata pemuda itu.

"LOE KIRA GUE ABANG SIOMAY!"

Dan tiba-tiba (lagi), terlihat dua orang cewek yang satu berambut hitam dan pendek, dan yang satu lagi berambut bob dan bewarna coklat.

"YOSUKE! NGAPAIN LO? UDAH PADA BARIS TUH!" teriak cewek berambut bob itu.

"Di saat begini, lo godain cewek, kakak kelas lagi," tambah cewek berambut hitam.

"Maaf ya kak, dia orangnya emang orangnya seperti itu,"

"Hobinya juga seperti itu, bahkan jadi kegiatan setiap hari,"

"Iya, hahaha," kata Minako sambil ketawa-ala-orang-sweatdroop.

"Ayo, lo balik bareng kita," kata dua cewek itu sambil menyeret cowok berambut coklat itu.

"AMPUN!" teriak cowok itu.

Minato dan Minako hanya bersweatdroop karena tingkah laku dua cewek tersebut.

"MINATO-KUN! MINAKO-CHAN! AYO KITA BARIS!" teriak Fuuka dari belakang mereka.

"IYA!" balas Minako dan Minato sambil berlari ke arah Fuuka.

* * *

><p>8.00 A.M<p>

Semua siswa dari semua sekolah akhirnya berkumpul dan memulai upacara.

"GILA! MASA JAM SEGINI BARU MULAI UPACARA!" teriak Junpei kayak gorila marah karena pisangnya direbut.

"SSTT! JANGAN TERIAK STUPEI!" teriak Minako, Minato, dan Yukari kecuali Aigis dan Fuuka yang saaaaangaaat kaaaaleeem (panjang amat ==")

Walaupun upacara dimulai, masih ada yang ngegosip, ngomongin ide fanfiction, baca majalah, baca sms, bahkan ada yang ngupil.

"Ah, gue baca majalah aja deh!" seru Junpei sambil mengeluarkan majalah nista miliknya yang suka dibawa-bawa itu.

HUP!

"What the? Majalah gue ke mana?"

"Di sini," kata Minato sambil menunjukkan majalahnya ke Junpei.

"Lo, mau baca juga?"

"Nggak, gue giniin," kata Minato sambil memegang majalah itu dengan kedua tangannya.

BREK!

Minato menyobek majalah Junpei menjadi dua potongan, kemudian menjadi empat, lalu menjadi delapan, setelah itu jadi enam belas, dan–– (udah lanjut aja kali!).

"Nih, terserah kamu mau diapain," kata Minato sambil memberikan sobekan itu kepada Minako.

"Oke~," seru Minako yang menerima sobekan itu, "maaf ya Junpei, ini demi kebaikan lo,"

Akhirnya Minako menjatuhkan sobekan itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu yang ada di kakinya.

"TIDAK! MAJALAH YANG GUE SAYANGIN! GUE BELI ITU BUTUH SETAHUN!"

"Junpei-san, bisa diam nggak sih?" teriak Aigis sambil nodongin tangan (baca: senjata) ke muka Junpei.

"I-iya," jawab Junpei dengan pasrah.

"Anjing pintar (?)," kata Fuuka sambil senyum gaje.

"Enak aja manggil gue anjing!"

"Kalo gitu, monyet pintar," kata Minako sambil cekikikan.

"Gak mau!"

"Gorila?" tanya Yukari.

"Ogah!"

"Bisa pada diam nggak sih?" tanya Minato dan Aigis sambil ngedeathglare kayak orang kesurupan *plak!*.

"I-iya," jawab Minako, Junpei, Yukari, dan Fuuka sambil ketakutan.

* * *

><p>09.59 A.M<p>

Para siswa siswi dan guru Gekkoukan High akhirnya kembali ke sekolah mereka, begitu pula dengan sekolah lain. Tapi, Junpei, Fuuka, Minako, Minato, Aigis, dan Yukari masih tetap berada di lapangan itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak Junpei bangga.

"Aduh, pegal banget ditambah keringatan lagi!" tambah Yukari.

"Hahaha, kalian kerjanya mengeluh melulu," kata Minako.

"Minato-kun, kamu nggak ngerasa pegal atau kepanasan?" tanya Fuuka yang dari tadi melihat Minato yang sedang santai.

"Nggak, biasa-biasa aja," jawab Minato.

Tiba-tiba...

CLUP!

Kaki kiri Junpei masuk ke genangan air yang (cukup) dalam.

"Aduh! Woi, tolongin gue dong!" teriak Junpei.

"Yo weis lah tak tolongin," jawab Minako.

"Aigis, kamu aja deh yang tolongin Junpei," perintah Fuuka.

"Baik!" jawab Aigis.

Aigis akhirnya menolong Junpei, ia memegang lengan Junpei. Dan akhirnya Junpei terbebas juga dari genangan air, tapi...

BYUR!

Sekarang Junpei yang tadi terperangkap di genangan air akhirnya masuk ke genangan air lainnya yang lebih lebar dan lebih dalam.

"MAMIIIIIH! ANE KELELEEEEP!" teriak Junpei yang lagi mencoba berenang dengan gaya kecebong (?).

"Woi! Masih dangkal tahu!" teriak Minako.

"Cuma empat meter (?) gini kok," lanjut Yukari.

"'CUMA'? DALEM, GILA!"

"Udah, tolongin aja kali," kata Minato.

Akhirnya, Minato dan Minako menolong Junpei yang setengah kelelep.

"Makasih banget Minato,"

SYUT!

Minato menghindar dari pukulan terima kasih dari Junpei.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan aku dan Minako," kata Minato sambil ngedeathglare ke Junpei.

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"KARENA KAMU KOTOR!" teriak Minako, Yukari dan Fuuka dengan kompak.

"Junpei-san kotor, mandi di sungai sana!" perintah Aigis sambil mendorong Junpei ke sungai.

BYUR! (lagi)

Satu detik kemudian, akhirnya Junpei bersih lagi.

"HUACHIIII! Anjir, airnya dingin amat!" seru Junpei yang lagi bersin.

"HAHAHAHA!" semua tertawa kecuali Junpei yang tiba-tiba kena pilek.

Akhirnya, mereka berjalan menuju Gekkoukan High kayak orang gila *plak! dzigh! cling...*

* * *

><p>Dan...sesampainya di Gekkoukan High, kegiatan selanjutnya (SEHARUSNYA) adalah belajar. TAPI, berhubung gurunya yang nggak masuk kelas karena kecapekan upacara atau males mengajar, semua kegiatan siswa siswi hanya ngegosip nggak jelas, ngupil, baca majalah playboy yang haram bin nista, juga nerusin fanfic. DAN berhubung kegiatannya cuma itu-itu aja, kita skip and...<p>

**...THE END...**

* * *

><p>Yuuki : "Huft...akhirnya selesai juga,"<p>

Kagami : "Iya...akhirnya one-shoot ini selesai juga *bangga mode on*"

Junpei : "Author...kok kayaknya gue lebih sengsara di sini daripada di San Kokoro no Ma? *ups keceplosan*"

Yuuki : "Oh, menurut lu begitu ya? Oke deh, kalo gitu nanti siksaan lu di San Kokoro no Ma kita tambahin deh,"

Junpei : "APUAAAAA? *muncrat*"

Kagami : "Tunggu, kok jadi ngomongin SKNM? =="

Yuuki : "Yak, Quiz Time!"

Minako : "HAH! Ada kuis?"

Kagami : "Ya iyalah, karena di ff ini ada sebuah kasus,"

Yuuki : "Asyik, Mi, kata-katanya menyentuh banget,"

Minato : "Emang pertanyaannya apaan?"

Kagami : "Gue nggak tahu, tapi si Yuuki bisa menjelaskan soal itu, YUUKI!"

Yuuki : "Ok, pertanyaannya adalah... siapakah orang yang ditanya Minako dan siapa teman-teman orang itu?"

Yosuke : "Mba'e manggil saya?"

Junpei : "Loh, ada si Yosuke?"

Kagami : "YAK! BETUUUUUL!"

? (1) : "YOOOOSUUUUKEEEE!" *pake toa*

? (2) : "YOSUUUU! JANGAN KABUR ENTEEEEE!"

Ju-2Mi-Yu-Fu-Ai : "Yukiko? Chie?"

YuMi : "YAK! SEMUANYA BETUUUUUUL!"

Kagami : "Sebagai hadiah, siksaan di SKNM makin ditambahin!"

Yuuki : "Yeeeeey!"

Ju-2Mi-Yu-Fu-Ai : "APUAAAAAAAAA?"

Yuuki : "Ya udah deh, yang pasti RnR ya!"


End file.
